


Little Things #22

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: The cookie is the only thing holding you together.





	Little Things #22

You’re all smiles while walking home. After a long day, you’re excited to go home and eat that cookie you’ve been saving. Jackson bought them for you from out of the country, so you’ve been trying to eat them slowly. To be honest, a lot has happened today and you’re close to breaking down. The thought of the cookie is the only thing keeping you steady.

“I’m home!” you yell, knowing that Jackson is already there. He texted you beforehand that their practice is cancelled so he’ll just rest at home.

“Cutie pie, I’m in the living room,” you hear him answer.

Still with an energized disposition, you walk to the living room. The TV is playing some cartoons and Jackson’s back is on you. He’s actually on semi-lying position so it’s only his head you’re able to see.

“How’s your day?” you ask while going around the couch to see his face.

Upon setting eyes on him though, specifically on the cookie jar he’s hugging, your excitement quickly turns to despair.

“Wang Jackson, isn’t that… my cookie?”

Jackson’s eyes widen at your sudden seriousness. He looks in the container he’s holding; it’s not even a container anymore since there’s nothing contained in it. “Uh… yeah. I thought—”

“That’s my cookie! I’ve been eating them little by little so I can have them longer. How dare you eat the last one?!”

“What do you…” his confusion becomes protective, “I was hungry! It’s the only edible thing in the cabinet! I thought you didn’t like them that’s why you’re eating them by bits!”

“I love them, you… gourmand! I thought I’ll be able to enjoy the last one but it’s already on your stomach!”

“I was the one who bought them!”

“But you gave them to me!”

“And you’ve eaten 99% of them! Am I not allowed to have one even if I’m starving?! I’m your boyfriend! Don’t you care about me?”

“But you’re not starving! You could’ve cooked ramen! But instead you ate the LAST of MY special cookies! What kind of a boyfriend is that?”

“Oh my God, are you seriously crying about a cookie?!”

That’s when you realise that you’ve started tearing up. It’s just that you’ve really been looking forward to that cookie, yet now its crumbs are the only ones left on Jackson’s shirt. Your hope is gone.

Jackson stands up to console you, even though he’s confused why you’re so upset. He pulls you in his arms and pats your head. “I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t know that you like them. I was actually convinced otherwise.”

You continue to just sob. It’s petty but the disappointment is too much after the day you had.

“Tell you what,” Jackson holds your face in between his hands so he can look at you, “we can go to Hongkong and buy all of these cookies there.”

“Really?”

“Of course. We’ll go store to store and demand them to give us their supply. You’ll never cry for the last cookie again because a next cookie would be available all through our lives.”

Though you know the promise is far-fetched, it’s enough to make you calm and soon enough, smile. At the end of the day, it’s Jackson who can never fail to make things better. No cookie can compare to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
